


Her

by PhoenyxoftheAshes



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxoftheAshes/pseuds/PhoenyxoftheAshes
Summary: Yet there was one person who refused to let Lenne die. Yes, he would do anything to save her
Relationships: Lenne/Shuyin (Final Fantasy X-2)
Kudos: 1





	Her

The great mechanical beast lay silent in this room. The young man stood in awe of it. This machine, this machina, had enough power to destroy the world…to destroy Bevelle…to destroy this war. He must stop this war. He must save her….

Playful laughs lingered in his mind. The sound of her sweet melodic voice talking of the future. She talked of a future of peace, a future of beauty. But that future can never come to be, not with this war. Not while the scum of the world try to take that peace away…try to take her away.

He was determined to master this colossus. He had learned that the mechanical beast was controlled by a keyboard. Fortunately for him, his mother enrolled him in music study from a young age. His love of music has prepared him for this. It was ironic, really. His love of music brought him to such a beautiful innocence such as her, and such a tragically violent evil such as this…

He would be murdering innocent people. The thought ran through his head for weeks. It kept him awake at night. The taking of innocent lives wasn't something to be thought of lightly. But for her, he would do anything. He would destroy cities if it meant saving her. He would watch as the world burned if it meant her happiness. But of course, it wouldn't. She was pure, she was angelic. She hated the war as much as he, but she was willing to go to war to protect her people. He, on the other hand, refused to throw his life away in a pointless war. No, the only way to stop this war was to completely take out the opposing city. This included the innocent citizens.

His fists clenched in resolve. He walked forward towards the behemoth machine. It seemed to come to life, if only for a second. As if it could sense his rage towards Bevelle. He climbed up the side of the machine to reach the cockpit of the device. He admiringly stroked the keys, remembering how he would play for her as she sang. A sadness crept over him knowing that this would be the end for him. He would never be able to play for her again. The blast that would take out Bevelle would surely kill him as well. But it was worth it. His life was meaningless. But she…she needed to live. He would gladly lay down his life to save hers.

He was forever playing the role of the guardian. "Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life". The code of the guardian.

This would be his last job in his role as the guardian of the summoner Lenne.

This would be the last song he would play for her.

His requiem song. He lifted his hands and pounded down on the keys, starting his horrible yet beautiful melody. Vegnagun came to life.

The last song he will play for his love. His life. His light. His Lenne.

It was all for her.


End file.
